User talk:MerchantofDeath
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Work Well let's get to work. DarkLocustSlayer 23:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) signature tests MerchantofDeath 02:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Categories Yeah I started to make categories so if you need any help... DarkLocustSlayer 23:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. DarkLocustSlayer 23:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Skin I got a new skin so tell me what you think. DarkLocustSlayer 23:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) New Anchorage I don't know, but maybe like a couple of buildings with several outposts. DarkLocustSlayer 00:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah looks pretty cool. DarkLocustSlayer 03:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Policies Hey I'm going to make policies now and tell me what you think of them and what we should add. I'm also planning to make more later on. DarkLocustSlayer 04:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Sig Hey if you want to learn how to make a sig go here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 04:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey Yeah, but I want to get this place organized before I start =). DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey no problem. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments Did you purposely make commenting allowed on pages or what? DarkLocustSlayer talk 03:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Well if we can get this place up and running it can be promising. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha, nah I'm fine. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:35, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, actually do you think we should put the Recent Activity stuff somewhere else because since it is on the front page, it makes it look unprofessional. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:38, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright that works, but we need to put it in a spot where it can be in good use. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Feautured articles, stuff about the wiki and how to help, etc. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yup pretty confusing haha. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'll help. =D DarkLocustSlayer talk 04:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Why would you change it? This is a fanfiction wiki everyone is free to make their own stuff. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well yes, but if you look at the policies page... DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks because I mean this is place for everyone to make their own stuff and to have fun doing it. =) DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I am planning to do a fanfic soon. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey you mind voting here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 20:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ohaithar Whaddup? Yuri 02:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) JSYK You cannot disable commenting on articles manually. I suggest contacting Sannse. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Pre War Stuff Yeah sure got one character up already :). DarkLocustSlayer talk 03:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) So is this going to be a single, homogenous universe, or to each his own? Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I really have absolutely 0 idea what the fuck you mean. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 04:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, here's an idea. How about we have a few "official" FF universes, and then if somebody wants to start their own they'll need to check in with the admins, or use a user-sub-page. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 04:19, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, but I call the east-coast! I have a lot of ideas for that place. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 18:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Well in the Yukon, expect say, the descendents of the Canadian freedom fighters, as well as a remnant U.S. armed forces faction. BTW, ima go ahead and draft out the proper D.C. wasteland as I see it would actually happen. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 19:49, January 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Argh!!! Photo searching powers activate!!! DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem. =D DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC) it is an example let me make it more clear DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) That's fine because I put in the policies that it is fine to make a canon article as long as it has non-canon material in it. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that would be quite interesting. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah wikia's servers have been acting pretty spotty lately. JSYK I actually once wrote fanfiction for Fallout 3, so it's going to be FAR different from the F3 universe. Nothing IRL, but still different. When you're at home for long periods of time with nothing to do, you either start thinking or writing. :) Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 01:47, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well, variants of canon weapons (R91A2), more realistic settlements and factions (BUMED instead of Rivet City, and PDI/NNMC instead of Brotherhood of Steel and Enclave, Jeb/James Eubie Blake HS instead of Megaton) Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::BUMED is short for "Bureau of Medicine and Surgery of the United States Navy", and consists of, well, survivors of the people who worked for that part of the navy. And the Naval Research Institute. ::PDI is short for Public Domain Information, inc., which was essentially an internet provider that became very popular in the years leading up to the Great War. They were absorbed into the National Naval Medical Center in Bethesda, Maryland, during the Anchorage Reclamation. They survived because all of Vault-Tec's designs were uploaded to PDI's computer network, which allowed them to construct a very large, very advanced fallout shelter. ::Jeb is, as I said, short for James Eubie Blake. It's a High School a bit down the road from where I live. My niece goes to school there, so I occasionally go to their functions, like plays and football games. It's very sturdy and in a very good position. ::Nothing much has really changed, as far as the storyline would be concerned, but the factions and settlements are more realistic. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Basically. It was founded on the basis of freedom of information, though. Sort of like a backup center for information. What you posted could be found by anybody who payed a 500$ (adjusting for inflation) monthly fee. While it did serve as an e-mail service, that wasn't the company's primary goal, especially seeing how it was absorbed into the NNMC during the late 2050s. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:34, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, the small font problem should be fixed. Anyways, no. If you've ever been to fanfiction.net, which I used to a lot, and look at my profile, you'd see I never did. But I'm going to post it here. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:47, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Heh, sure. Except now the House and Senate are smoldering craters XD Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:56, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::"Your ancestors made a human doll... that TALKS?" Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Main Page While a lot of our articles are interesting and growing, I feel that we have not payed much attention to the main page and when I look at it it feels quite disappointing. So I think we should begin a construction of the main page now. Thoughts? DarkLocustSlayer talk 03:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Well you know maybe a guide of how to help start the wiki, featured pictures, news (not a big part), etc. You know stuff like that. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:05, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Pre-War event Maybe an American attack on China? I dunno. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:01, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Once I get around to it. I might be on all the time but I DO have responsibilities, man. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:01, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ben Dickinson Haha cool. DarkLocustSlayer talk 18:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey I got the featured article/user/picture/ nominations up so feel free to nominate something. DarkLocustSlayer talk 18:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright. DarkLocustSlayer talk 18:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ... I meant the pic. That armor is ugly as all hell. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 21:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Then make a new type of advanced power armor or variant =) DarkLocustSlayer talk 22:08, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Im here! You now have the support of me and the Raiders of the Lost Vault. Deathclawpoop 22:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) FBI Page Look what I just did to the FBI page Deathclawpoop 22:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ahhhh ahhh................... no porn. that's sad. Now what then, anyway if there is anything specific you need me to help with I'm happy to help. Deathclawpoop 23:14, January 19, 2011 (UTC) annoying question Can I add that John Edgar Hoover started the FBI to the FBI page. Deathclawpoop 23:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Happy 300th edit Happy 300th edit, As I Saw on a Movie once, This is madness, No THIS IS A FALLOUT FANFICTION WIKI Deathclawpoop 23:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah happy 300th edit =) DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Annoying Question mk2 about how many people are on this wiki?-Deathclawpoop please sign your posts DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) O.k...... Don't get offended by this but did I make the 4th person to help on this wiki. Deathclawpoop 23:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey have you tested out our new IRC channel? DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:51, January 19, 2011 (UTC) New Page I just added another page about one of my characters I created. Deathclawpoop 00:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) well That's the leader of the U.S. occupation force in Canada. General Buzz Babcock. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 01:10, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Outlaws Torn Yeah sure, but you have to put the main idea of the story in >=D. DarkLocustSlayer talk 02:09, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright I did my post. and remember to sign please =). DarkLocustSlayer talk 02:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Outlaws Torn Is there any way you could add it to the popular page thing or anything to increase its popularity Deathclawpoop 22:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure no problem. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Come to the irc channel-Deathy Well I'll finish up Sid's article and add a bit to PDI's. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Why? Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:05, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey. The D.C. locations. I've been thinking about the locations in Maryland I could include, some of them pretty goofy. Like Leisure World. A retirement community. XD In my original fanfic I never specified too many locations because they were irrelevant to the storyline. I might get to work on them... tonight or tomorrow. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 00:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Merc what has happened lately on the wiki. Deathy 01:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I mean is there anything new that I don't know about that is happening in the Bureacratic/Administrative world. Deathy 02:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Rifle Yes, it IS based on a real weapon but it is filled with non-canon content but I will change it to Skorpion's Rifle. Deathy 02:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Wait, did you just say I was a bureacrat? Deathy 02:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Last time I checked, Dark wouldn't even let me be an Administrator Deathy 02:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, OMG YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAY, HAHAHA. I just peed my pants in happppppinesssss YESSSSSSS Deathy 02:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ok, now I can help the wiki to it's highest potential, mark my words "One Day We Will Be More Popular Than The Other Fallout Fanon Wiki" Deathy 02:55, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Right now I don't have the powers of a administrator OR bureacrat, any ideas of the problem. sorry for the rush im just trying to change something as quick as possible. Deathy 03:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Deathy 03:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) omg where's the powalski shleter??? Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 04:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin and Bureaucrats Merchant you know how you made Deathclaw an admin and a bureaucrat. Well that's fine that you did that, that time, but it is better not to pull something like that. It's because people could get pissed that he could become an admin and a bureacrat without even properly completing an RfA or applying for RfB. So be careful and I'm not a hater or anything, just warning you. DarkLocustSlayer talk 08:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I made a Usergroups page so if you want to apply to creat one go ahead or vote if you want =) DLS talk 18:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Infobox I've imported the character infobox I used and modified from the CoD wiki, MoH wiki, and Homefront wiki. I filled out a test version on my page. Maybe you should use that in addition to normal character bios. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 18:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) If you want to create your own custom weapon photos, use this link and click play at the top. Here Deathy 00:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, cool that is what i've been using on some new pages I haven't posted yet. Deathy 00:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Nominations Hey I was thinking earlier the the featured article/picture/user for January would only be up for a week or two so I thought why don't we not do featured stuff for January, but rather for February. Thoughts? DLS talk 01:22, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I respectfully disagree, I think that we should because there isn't many people to vote anyway, we got in as much as we probably would have gotten anyway and we were very enthusiastic about this month, why throw it away?. Deathy DON'T! 01:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean throw away the nominations I mean to use them for next month not this month. DLS talk 01:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) That's what I said as from above haha. DLS talk 01:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Quebec I'ma start working on a Quebec article. I'll work on the Capital Wasteland soon, as well. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 22:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm done. I've just lost well over an hours worth of work because of Wikia, and fucking clipboard didn't save what I wanted it to. I'm done. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 22:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Well that sucks. Wikia has to fix their issues. DLS talk 00:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh wow, that's really messed up. DLS talk 00:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Finally good news for a change. DLS talk 01:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you fix this "Mediawiki 1.16" crap? Deathy DON'T! 19:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC) As a bureacrat of this wiki, I will do anything I can to get help about this. (P.S. I love what you did in chapter 10 of Outlaws Torn.) Deathy DON'T! 22:17, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I went to Wikia community central and left several messages to important wiki users. I told them they can leave a message on my talk page or yours. Deathy DON'T! 22:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) 500th edit Self-explanatory whoo! DLS talk 22:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, go to the featured user and support my nomination for DLS to be our user of the month. Deathy DON'T! 22:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) That would be an awesome gift =D DLS talk 23:00, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Want to have a bureacrat meeting on the IRC? Deathy DON'T! 23:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't know because there are some younger people here and that video gives out many sexual references and it doesn't seem very good that we should just leave it like that. You could probably send a link to it, just not show it here. DLS talk 23:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ben Dickinson still NEEDS. MORE. COWBELL Deathy DON'T! 01:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I know it is, but I just want to just send a link to it at youtube and I mean like it's not a sin to watch it there lol. DLS talk 01:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) *Thumbs Up* Deathy DON'T! 01:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I know, but I just want what it is best for it. DLS talk 01:46, January 26, 2011 (UTC) At any given moment, I can launch a AYBABTU strike to any wikia Deathy DON'T! 01:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Look I'm willing to be even-handed with people, but it's a stupid issue; even on fanfiction.net, more explicit and serious content is allowed, and if I can't have a bit of a laugh with my friends, with something that really isn't that explicit (I mean, it isn't like the Ying Yang Twins "Whisper Song", is it?), what other reason would I have to even talk with them? You know me and I think to an extent, KillerKing, and if you've ever watched our interactions you'd know we have this long-running joke about s3x in the first place. While I think that pornography is unacceptable, something as small as what I posted shouldn't be ground upon as if I defiled Jesus' corpse, or what have you. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) How about for videos with that we just put tags about viewer discretion or something for a compromise? :D DLS talk 03:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I am not a sock puppet (really!) I wanted to help, This is the first wiki ive helpt, I have fallout new vegas and fallout 3. Iamnotasockpuppet 01:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Merchantodeath. Iamnotasockpuppet 01:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Merchant of Death, The song Fallout, the meaning of pain, The way that I want you to die, Slow death, immense decay, Showers that cleanse you of your life, Forced in, Like cattle, You run, Stripped of Your life's worth, Human mice, for the Merchant of Death, Four hundred thousand more to die, Merchant of Death, Monarch to the kingdom of the dead, Sadistic surgeon of demise, Sadist of the noblest blood Destroying, without mercy, To benefit the mutant race Surgery, with no anesthesia, Feel the knife pierce you intensely, Inferior no use to mankind, Strapped down screaming out to die, Merchant of Death, Monarch to the kingdom of the dead, Infamous butcher, Merchant of Death Pumped with fluid, inside your brain, Pressure in your skull begins pushing through your eyes, Burning flesh, drips away, Test of heat burns your skin, your mind starts to boil Frigid cold, cracks your limbs How long can you last In this frozen water burial? Sewn together, joining heads Just a matter of time 'Til you rip yourselves apart, Millions laid out in their Crowded tombs, Sickening ways to achieve The human holocaust, Seas of blood, bury life, Smell your death as it burns, Deep inside of you Abacinate, eyes that bleed, Praying for the end of Your wide awake nightmare Claws of pain, reach out for you His face of death staring down, Your blood running cold, Injecting cells, dying eyes Feeding on the screams of The aboninations he's creating Pathetic harmless victims, Left to die, Rancid Merchant of Death, Flying free Merchant of Death, Monarch to the kingdom of the dead, Infamous butcher, Merchant of Death Merchant of Death by- Deathy DON'T! 01:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Heh Glad you like the song, used lyrics from 12 other songs to make it. I'm going to try to make Dark a song. Deathy DON'T! 02:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I will send the song to you when i'm done with it so you can tell me what you think. Deathy DON'T! 02:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) DLS's song prototype here's what I got so far. End of passion play, crumbling away I'm your source of self-destruction Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear Leading on your death's construction Taste me you will see More is all you need Dedicated to How I'm killing you Come crawling faster Obey the Slayer Your life burns faster Obey the Slayer Slayer Dark Locust Slayer, Is pulling your strings Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams Blinded by him, you can't see a thing Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream Slayer Slayer Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream Slayer Slayer Needlework the way, never you betray Life of death becoming clearer Pain monopoly, ritual misery Chop your breakfast on a mirror Taste me you will see More is all you need Dedicated to How I'm killing you Come crawling faster Obey the Slayer Your life burns faster Obey the Slayer Slayer Slayer Dark Locust Slayer, Is pulling your strings Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams Blinded by me, you can't see a thing Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream Slayer Slayer Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream Slayer Slayer Slayer, Slayer Where's the dreams that I've been after? Slayer, Slayer Promised only lies Laughter, laughter All I hear and see is laughter Laughter, laughter Laughing at my cries Fix me Hell is worth all that, natural habitat Just a rhyme without a reason Never-ending maze, drift on numbered days Now your life is out of season I will occupy, I will help you die I will run through you, Now I rule you too Come crawling faster Obey the Slayer Your life burns faster Obey the Slayer Slayer Dark Locust Slayer, Is pulling your strings Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams Blinded by me, you can't see a thing Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream Slayer Slayer Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream Slayer Slayer by- Deathy DON'T! 02:43, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Did you write that Deatchclawpoop? Lulz, funny name. KillerKing17 04:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) S.P.E.C.I.A.L Should we add our character's S.P.E.C.I.A.L.. oh and hope you liked DLS's song so far, give me your thoughts on it Deathy DON'T! 02:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah those articles sound cool. Also you should get a vote on the Nomination for featured Article since you have one of the last votes =D. DLS talk 04:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it's okay and yes you can join (anyone can). DLS talk 05:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Every so often. I was going to make this my main wiki, but I was granted adminship on another wiki. And you should create a new subject/headline when you leave new messages. It makes things more appealing to the eye ^.^ KillerKing17 04:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Lolz, I took down my RFA on the other wiki. I didn't have enough edits for Adminship. v.v KillerKing17 01:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) re: it depends. You know I can't read your mind, so you'll have to tell me exactly what you need help with. YuriKaslov 01:20, February 8, 2011 (UTC)